


Sensation

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Jonathan reflects on the past and is now focusing on his present and future.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and figured to post it here.
> 
> Yes I'm very aware how short it is.

I don't know how he does it, because I Jonathan Combs for once actually feel something. Well, I do feel things. Just not as strongly as others apparently. It usually has to be something I really feel strongly about one way or the other or a build up of emotions to even get a reaction from me.

So when Sock Sowachowski came barreling into my life and actually made me feel more than just my normal levels of greyish who gives a fuck. I ran, I tried to avoid him. Everything about having no control over myself, having my mind whisper to me to get closer and do things to that cute boy you can't help but stare at freaked me out.

Much to my now thankful attitude towards the situation. He's just as drawn to me as I him. He didn't quit he kept finding me, talked to me. We started hanging out. Truly became friends grew close. Then one day we were in my room and I was given the experience of my very first kiss. Our first kiss.

I wanna say it was like a story book that it was sweet gentle and we were all sappy. No after that first kiss Sock and I ended up making out like animals hastily right afterwards shouting confessions of love before I fucked him multiple times over and over until we both flopped from exhaustion.

Guess we both had a build up of feelings. That sensation never changed either. Every thing about being with him energises me all the same. That was five years ago. Now I'm walking through a long hall towards the happiest day of my life so far.

"Mr. Jonathan Combs do you take Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"Yeah" I practically gasped out "I do"


End file.
